Yandere-chan
Yandere-chan, a dokładniej Ayano Aishi lub Yan-chan, jest tytułową i główną bohaterką gry "Yandere Simulator" oraz uczennicą Akademi High School. Jej celem jest wyeliminowanie dziesięciu rywalek, które mogą odebrać jej Taro Yamadę - jej miłość i "Senpai'a", w ciągu dziesięciu tygodni. Opis Ayano Aishi jest protagonistką w Yandere Simulator. Jest znana jako "Yandere-chan" dla graczy, i otrzymała urocze przezwisko "Yan-chan" od jej kolegów z klasy. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa, Ayano cierpiała z powodu niewytłumaczalnego, nieuleczalnego stanu. W skrócie, ten stan pozostawiał ją wiecznym uczuciu bycia pustą, wydrążoną, i niepełną. W rezultacie nigdy nie była w stanie doświadczyć satysfakcji, spełnienia lub szczęścia i nie była w stanie doświadczyć emocji w takim samym stopniu jak inni ludzie. Kiedy urosła, nauczyła się udawać, że jest normalną osobą, aby uniknąć negatywnej uwagi innych, ale nigdy nie była w stanie poczuć w rzadnym stopniu empatii do innych istot ludzkich. Pierwszego dnia jej drugiego roku w liceum, Ayano weszła w fizyczny kontakt z "Senpai'em". W tej chwili, zdobyła umiejętność do przeżywania wszystkiego czego brakowało jej w życiu; czuła dopełnienie, czuła spełnienie, czuła silne emocje. Spotkanie Senpai'a było jak zobaczenie koloru po raz pierwszy, usłyszenie muzyki po raz pierwszy, i poczucie ciepła po raz pierwszy. W jego obecności, czuła się przytłoczona euforią...ale gdy tylko się rozłączyli, uczucia pustki wracały. W ciągu bardzo krótkiego okresu czasu, szybko stała się całkowicie uzależniona od niego, I zaczeła polegać na nim w celu poczucia się żywą. Wtedy, Ayano zobaczyła coś okropnego...coś co ja przeraziło i rozwścieczyło w tym samym czasie. To była młoda kobieta, która wyraźnie miała głębokie uczucia do Senpai'a. Jeśli Senpai wejdzie w związek z tą dziewczyną, wtedy Ayano może go stracić na zawsze... Bez chwili wahania, Ayano wiedziała dokładnie, co trzeba zrobić. Ta dziewczyna - jej rywalka - musi zostać wyeliminowana tak szybko, jak to możliwe, w jakikolwiek sposób, bez względu na koszty. Wygląd Oryginalny model Oryginalny model Yandere-chan to tak zwana "Aoi Kiryu", zakupiona przez YandereDeva na Asset Store. Jedyną różnicą po między tym, a jej obecnym modelem, jest kolor jej włosów i oczu. Mianowicie włosy i oczy oryginalnego modelu są niebieskie, podczas gdy u Yandere-chan zostało to zmienione na ciemnoszary. Jej włosy sięgają ramion i są upięte w kucyka u góry głowy, białą gumką. Nosi typowy japoński mundurek szkolny i czarne zakolanówki. Oryginalny wygląd YandereDev obecnie pozostawił oryginalny model Yandere-chan w grze, jednak objaśnił, że chciałby go w przyszłości zmienić, na bardziej po swojemu. Szkic sylwetki Yandere-chan z oryginalnym wyglądem, został zaprojektowany przez tak zwanego ”Aea”, czyli przez jednego z artystów, robiących ilustracje do Yandere Simulator. Na jego szkicu, Yandere-chan posiadała fryzurę ”Bobcat” i oryginalny mundurek. Jego kołnierzyk był czarny, a po obu bokach miał pojedyńczy pasek, koloru czerwonego, zaś na środku cztery owalne kółka, również koloru czerwonego. Koszula była ciemnoszara i z długim rękawem, oraz także miała czerwone paski, i to aż pięć z czego cztery (dwa na rękawach i dwa na brzuchu) łączyły się za sobą, poprzez jeden, położony nad piersią dziewczyny. Koło obu pasków na brzuchu znajdowały się trzy okrągłe kółka, koloru czerwonego. Rękawki bluzy również były czerwone, tak jak jej wykończenie u dołu. Kokarda znajdująca się na piersi i spódniczka, były koloru białego. Obecnie fryzura i mundurek tego typu zostały dodane do gry, więc gracz może zobaczyć jak dokładnie Yandere-chan by w tej wersji wyglądała, jednak nie wiadomo czy protagonistka będzie tak wyglądać w finalnej wersji gry, gdyż projekt jest bardzo stary. Całkiem możliwe, że zamiast tego, wygląd ten będzie posiadała jedna z jej rywalek DLC, która także będzie Yandere. Również, twórca modeli fryzur i przedmiotów w Yandere Simulator - tak zwany ”Druelbozo”, zaprojektował model sylwetki Yandere-chan z oryginalnym wyglądem. Na tym modelu, Yandere-chan również ma włosy spięte w kucyka, ale w dłuższego i bardziej poczochranego. Podczas kiedy jeden z mundurków obecnych w grze, był wzorowany na tym z anime ”School Days”, mundurek tego modelu, był wzorowany na tym z anime "Seikon no Qwaser". Składa się on z jasnoniebieskiej koszuli, której kołnierzyk jest związany czerwoną kokardką i ciemnoniebieskiej sukienki. Osobowość Yandere-chan, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest Yandere. W prawdzie, na oficjalnej stronie gry, jest napisane, że ma osobowość ”Chora z miłości” (ang. Lovesick), ale jest to najprawdopodobniej nawiązanie do tego, że YandereDev planuje zmienić nazwę gry z Yandere Simulator na Lovesick: Yandere Simulator, ponieważ gry typu symulator są zwykle zabawne, a chce by Yan Sim był brany na poważnie. Co ciekawe słowo Yandere powstało z połączenia słów Yan co oznacza być chorym psychicznie, i Dere co oznacza bycie zakochanym, więc teoretycznie słowo ”Lovesick”, może być uznane za angielskie przetłumaczenie słowa ”Yandere”. Na oficjalnej stronie gry, jest również napisane, że jej największą słabością jest to, że jest ”Obsesyjna”. W starym intrze, wyglądała na bardziej spokojną osobą. Jednak, przede wszystkim, czuła emocje i była z natury pacyfistką. Kiedy zobaczyła swojego Senpai'a z rywalką, nie chciała jej zabić, tylko pozbyć się w jakiś pacyfistyczny sposób. Dopiero Info-chan nakłoniła ją do morderstwa i przy okazji, subtelnie ujawniła historię jej matki. Ponieważ Yandere-chan, nie była z natury Yandere, była pełna obaw zabicia człowieka, nawet rywalki, jednak przez miłość do swojego Senpai'a, ostatecznie się zgodziła, co sugeruje, że jest również dosyć łatwa do zmanipulowania. Ta osobowość jest jednak przestarzała, a sam YandereDev stwierdził, że niepoprawnie charakteryzuje prawdziwą naturę Yandere-chan. W nowym intrze, jest wyraźnie pokazane, że jest psychopatką. Nie czuje też emocji i jest z natury okrutna. Kiedy zobaczyła swojego Senpai'a z rywalką, chciała ją od razu zabić, w jak najgorszy sposób. Wszystko przez to, że właśnie jej Senpai sprawił, że zaczęła czuć emocję. Zrobiłaby wszystko, aby uniemożliwić ludziom odebranie jej go, nawet jeśli miało to oznaczać zabicie ich. Jest również bezuczuciowa, apatyczna i małomówna, a mówi tylko w razie potrzeby, ale jak się już odezwie, to z bardzo kamienną twarzą. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co jest uważane za "złe" przez ludzi, ale nie obchodzi jej to. Nie ma też zdolności do odczuwania emocji, empatii lub wyrzutów sumienia i nie czuje winy ani wstydu za skrzywdzenie innych. YandereDev kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli w grze był by również profil o niej samej, jej osobowość nazywała by się ”Oddana”. Historia Przed wydarzeniami z gry Dzieciństwo Yandere-chan zostało najbardziej opisane w filmiku "Yandere-chan's Childhood". Według YandereDeva, urodziła się pierwszego kwietnia. Ze swoich najwcześniejszych wspomnień, pamięta m.in. szpitale, lekarzy i badania. Jako dziecko (w wieku około 5-7 lat), była uważana za chorą, a lekarze próbowali jej pomóc, zaś rodzice wytłumaczyć co jest z nią nie tak i co wyróżnia ją od innych ludzi, jednak Ayano nic nie rozumiała. Lekarze w końcu stwierdzili że nie mogą jej pomóc i że nigdy nie będzie, normalną osobą ani nie będzie mieć normalnego życia. Kiedy podrosła (w wieku około 10-12 lat), zrozumiała co było z nią nie tak. Widziała dzieci będące szczęśliwe, smutne lub złe, jednak ona nigdy nie czuła takich rzeczy, a jedynie czuła pustkę, wydrążenie i nie pełność. Jej ojciec desperacko chciał jej pomóc, jednak jej matka - Ryoba, była inna. Nie martwiła się o nią w ogóle i powiedziała że była taka sama jak była dzieckiem. Powiedziała jej też, że pewnego dnia spotka kogoś wyjątkowego i poczuje się dopełniona. Jednak jej ojciec nie chciał tego słuchać, a jedyne czego chciał to normalne dziecko. Próbował wszystkiego by ją uszczęśliwić, ale nic nie działało. Ayano nie czuła się szczęśliwa, ale czuła ulitowanie dla swojego ojca. Nie chciała by się martwił więcej, więc zaczęła zachowywać się jak inne dzieci i udawać normalną. Jej ojciec był szczęśliwy, jednak Ayano uważa, że się domyślił, że tylko udaje. W szkole na początku nie udawała, przez co inne dzieci uważały ją za dziwną i dokuczały jej, jednak ona odczuwała to jedynie jako "niewygodność". Zrozumiała, że jeśli chce być dobrze traktowana, tu też musi zachowywać się jak inne dzieci i udawać normalną. Zauważyła, że wszystko jest łatwiejsze, jeśli zmusi się do udawania normalnej. Ostatecznie udawała tak każdej godziny, każdego dnia. Udawała że się z kimś przyjaźni, że ma zainteresowania i że zależy jej, gdy komuś stanie się tragedia, ale wszystko było kłamstwem. Nie czuła nic poza pustką. Kiedy urosła (w wieku około 15-17 lat), zaczęła być zawiedziona swoim stanem. Chciała przeżywać życie jak inni ludzie, czuć radość oraz współczucie. Próbowała wielu rzeczy m.in. zabijania zwierząt (i prawdopodobnie również robaków), by móc czuć winę, wstyd lub żal, ale nic nie działało. Nieważne co zrobiła, ani jak skrajne to było, nic nie czuła. Jej matka, wiedząc o stanie swojej córki, powtarzała jej wciąż, że pewnego dnia spotka kogoś wyjątkowego i poczuje się dopełniona. Ayano myślała o tych słowach cały czas i stało się to jedyną rzeczą której nie mogła się doczekać i jedynym powodem do życia. Nieaktualne intro Testowa wersja W tym filmiku, na początku, została pokazana krótka scenka, którą można potem zobaczyć w trzeciej części nieaktualnego intra, ale z innym dialogami. Na początku widzimy Yandere-chan podnoszącą się po upadku z pewnym chłopakiem na ulicy. Chłopak przeprasza ją za to i pyta czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku. Yandere-chan w myślach mówi, że chłopak jest jak z marzeń, po czym ten znowu pyta czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku. Yandere-chan mu odpowiada, że tak, na co ten, że mu ulżyło, bo się martwił i że musi już iść do klasy, co Yandere-chan przypomina, że ona też. Żegnają się i Yandere-chan mówi do siebie, że był idealny i że chce go poznać lepiej, więc zaczyna rozważać chodzenie za nim i śledzenie go, co już wykazuje u niej zachowania typowe dla "Yandere". Część Pierwsza W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy Yandere-chan, która leży na łóżku i mówi do siebie, że jutro zaczyna swój drugi rok w liceum i że jej pierwszy rok w liceum, był rozczarowujący, ponieważ miała nadzieje, że spotka kogoś wyjątkowego, ale nikt jej nie poprosił. Powiedziała też, że myślała, że miłość jej życia nie spadnie jej pod nogi i, że nie może po prostu siedzieć i czekać, aż ktoś ją zapyta, oraz że musi bardziej pro aktywna. Zaczęła się zastanawiać jak by wyglądał jej kochanek marzeń i wtedy pojawiała się możliwość wybrania płci i zaprojektowania swojego "Senpai'a". Część Druga W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy Yandere-chan która śni o swoim "Senpai'u", ale jej budzik z 06:29 zmienia się na 06:30 i zaczyna dzwonić, jednak ona go wyłącza, by móc śnić o nim dalej. Budzi się prawie dwie godziny później i jest w szoku, kiedy widzi, że jej budzik pokazuje 08:15, a jej szkoła zaczyna się o 08:30 czyli zostało jej 15 minut na dojście tam. Yandere-chan podchodzi do szafy i wtedy pojawiała się możliwość wybrania mundurka. Po tym bierze tosta, który dopiero co wypadł z tostera i wybiega z domu. Część Trzecia W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy scenkę pokazaną wcześniej w testowej wersji intra, ale z innym dialogami. Na początku Yandere-chan biegnie przez ulicę z tostem w ustach ale po chwili wpada na chłopaka. Upuszcza tosta i siedzi obolała, po czym chłopak podaje jej rękę. Yandere-chan odkrywa, że wygląda identycznie jak jej "Senpai" ze snów z ostatniej nocy i w myślach mówi, że to nie może być przypadek i musi to być jej los i przeznaczenie. Chłopak pyta czy wszystko jest z nią w porządku, na co Yandere-chan mu odpowiada, że tak, i ten pomaga jej wstać. Dziewczyna ponownie mówi w myślach, że nigdy się tak nie czuła i że jest pewna, że to jej jedyna, prawdziwa miłość. Chłopak mówi, że się cieszy, że nic jej nie jest, bo się martwił, na co Yandere-chan odpowiada że jest bardzo taktowny. Chłopak mówi też, że musi już iść, bo jest spóźniony i będzie mieć kłopoty, co Yandere-chan przypomina, że ona też. Żegnają się i Yandere-chan znów mówi w myślach, że w końcu poznała osobę z którą będzie do końca życia i że to jest romans na który czekała oraz że jej ekscytujące licealne życie zaczyna się teraz. Jednak jej szczęście przerywa pojawienie się pewnej dziewczyny, która okazuje się być przyjaciółką z dzieciństwa chłopaka i "Tsundere". Załamana upada na ziemie, jednak po chwili wstaje, gdyż przypomina sobie, że nie ma czasu, bo musi zdążyć do szkoły. Nie wie jednak, że całe zdarzenie było obserwowane przez tajemniczą dziewczynę. Część Czwarta W tym filmiku, na początku, widzimy Yandere-chan która została sama w swojej klasie i mówi do siebie, że nie mogła się skoncentrować podczas ceremonii rozpoczęcia, ani słuchać kiedy zostali przedstawiani nowi nauczyciele, ponieważ wszystko o czym myślała to chłopak którego widziała w snach. Zauważyła jak on i ta dziewczyna wchodzili na trzecie piętro, co jak na ironie oznacza, że ten chłopak jest jej "Senpai'em". Również jej rywalka okazała się być dla niej "Senpai'em", przez co Yandere-chan zaczeła się zastanawiać czy oni oboje chcieli by się z nią zadawać. To pokazuje że mimo bycia "Yandere", Yandere-chan chciała się zaprzyjaźnić ze swoją rywalką i prawdopodobnie dzięki temu namówić ją do odpuszczenia jej "Senpai'a". Jednakże, również za nią nie przepadała, gdyż nazwała ją "głupią blondynką", co sugeruje że jej chęć zaprzyjaźnienia z nią, nie była szczera, a jedynie z miłości do "Senpai'a". Po chwili Yandere-chan dostaje SMS'a o treści "Spotkajmy się w klasie 3-3. Mam coś ważnego z tobą do omówienia." Yandere-chan nie rozpoznaje numeru, ale mając nadzieje, że to jej "Senpai" udaje się na spotkanie. Kiedy przychodzi do klasy, spotyka w niej tą samą dziewczynę, którą mieliśmy okazje zobaczyć pod koniec poprzedniej części. Yandere-chan ją pyta skąd ma jej numer, na co ta, że zdobywanie informacji o uczniach uczęszczających do tej szkoły jest jej hobby i stąd zdobyła swoją ksywkę "Info-chan". Również wspomina, że jej specjalnością jest zdobywanie mrocznych sekretów, więc zdobycie jej numeru było dla niej banalne. Yandere-chan chcąc dowodu prosi ją by jej podała sekret kogoś z tej szkoły, więc Info-chan jej mówi co zobaczyła w poprzedniej części, co szokuje Yandere-chan. Info-chan także jej mówi, że chce zostać dziennikarką w przyszłości i przygotowuje się do tego doskonaląc swoje umiejętności w tej szkole. Yandere-chan nie rozumiejąc niczego, pyta się jej czego od niej chciała, na co Info-chan, że ma informacje którą chciała się z nią podzielić i mówi jej że dziewczyna którą widziała ze swoim "Senpai'em" w poprzedniej części, nazywa się "Osana Najimi" i jak się można domyślać jest zakochana w "Senpai'u" od dłuższego czasu oraz ma zamiar mu to wyznać za tydzień w piątek, a "Senpai" jest typem osoby, która nigdy by nie odrzuciła takiego wyznania, jeśli więc wyzna mu to, gwarantuje jej to, że on zaakceptuje jej uczucia. Zasmuca to Yandere-chan, która jednak nadal nie może zrozumieć czemu Info-chan jej to mówi. Info-chan też dodaje, że jest przewodniczącą klubu gazetki oraz że publikuje i wydaje gazetkę szkolną, wiec właśnie tak się przygotowuje do zostania dziennikarką, jednak nikt nie czytał jej gazetki w zeszłym roku, mimo że wlewała serce i dusze w każdy artykuł, który napisała. Yandere-chan jej współczuje, ale nadal oczekuje odpowiedzi, więc Info-chan mówi w prost, że jeśli stało by się coś strasznego, mogła by o tym napisać interesujący artykuł. Jeśli więc coś tragicznego stało by się Osanie przed piątkiem, nie mogła by odebrać Yandere-chan "Senpai'u", a Info-chan by opublikowała soczysty artykuł o nieszczęściu które ją spotkało. Yandere-chan początkowo uważa, że ma ona na myśli tylko zranienie jej, ale Info-chan odrazu mówi, że oczekuje od niej by zabiła Osane, co bardzo szokuje Yandere-chan, na co Info-chan, że jeśli doszło by do nagłej śmierci tu w szkole, uczniowie chcieli by wiedzieć wszystko na ten temat, a jej gazetka opublikowała by każdy soczysty szczegół o śmierci Osany-chan, z wyjątkiem tożsamości zabójcy. Dodaje jeszcze, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby zabiła kilku innych uczniów, dzięki czemu wszyscy wpadną w panikę, z myślą, że seryjny morderca chodzi na luzie w szkole, a im więcej strachu wywoła, tym więcej ludzi zwróci się do jej gazety o odpowiedzi. Również mówi jej że, jeśli zabije każdego ucznia w szkole, nikt nie będzie żywy, aby przeczytać jej gazetę,więc prosi ją żeby za bardzo nie szalała. Na te słowa Yandere-chan, nazywa ją szaloną, na co Info-chan jej odpowiada, że ona zakochała się w kimś po zderzeniu z nim na środku ulicy, co również nie jest szalone. Yandere-chan od razu się jej tłumaczy, że widziała go w swoich snach i że to znaczy że ich spotkanie było ich losem, że należą do siebie i że to ich przeznaczenie. Info-chan uspokaja ją, że wcale w to nie wątpiła, i mówi jej, że na pewno zrobiła by wszystko dla swojego ukochanego, co Yandere-chan potwierdza, na co Info-chan że nie powinna mieć zatem problemu z zabiciem Osany. Dodaje również, że będzie ją wspierać na każdym kroku i że jeśli zrobi zdjęcie twarzy ucznia i wyśle do niej, opowie jej wszystko, co wie o tym uczniu, oraz że może też zrobić dla niej wiele innych przysług, ale musiałaby ją prosić o zapłatę, a przyjmuje tylko bardzo konkretną walutę. Yandere-chan zaciekawiona pyta, co to za waluta, na co dostaje szokującą odpowiedź - "Zdjęcia Majtek". Wielu chłopców w tej szkole, a nawet kilka dziewczyn, płaci Info-chan dużo pieniędzy za zdjęcia majtek innych dziewczyn, jeśli więc, Yandere-chan wyśle jej fotografie majtek dziewczyny, jest wiele przysług, które mogłaby dla niej zrobić. Yandere-chan bardzo wątpi, czy mogła by robić takie rzeczy, jednak Info-chan ją do tego przekonuje, przy okazji subtelnie ujawniając jej historię matki. Mówi też, że nie musisz mi jej odpowiedzi od razu, bo na cały weekend, aby o tym pomyśleć, ale, od poniedziałku, będziesz mieć pięć dni, aby pozbyć się Osany-chan, zanim wyzna miłość jej "Senpai'owi", po czym się z nią żegna a ostatnie scena pokazuje Yandere-chan myślącą o swoim "Senpai'u". Część Czwarta - Druga Wersja Osobowość, jaką miała Yandere-chan w poprzedniej wersji, spotkała się z dużą krytyką ze strony fanów, ponieważ nie była ona prawdziwą "Yandere" od początku, a jedynie się w nie przemieniła i to w dodatku przy pomocy osoby trzeciej (w tym przypadku Info-chan). Z tego powodu YandereDev zaprojektował drugą wersje czwartej części nieaktualnego już intra, ale nie opublikował jej w formie filmiku, a jedynie w formie scenariusza. Reszta wkrótce. Aktualne Intro Wkrótce.Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Psychopaci Kategoria:Yandere Simulator Kategoria:Zabójcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier